Couples Retreat
by phayte1978
Summary: For Week One of the SouRin Event - I went with Friends to Lovers.
1. Chapter 1

"And just _why_ are we camping on the beach with everyone?" Sousuke asked as he huffed his bag higher on his shoulder, feeling the sand creep into his sandals.

"Oh quit your whining," Rin laughed out, waving as he saw the site the guys had set up for them all.

"But all weekend?" Sousuke asked.

Rin groaned and walked ahead, he wasn't dealing with this grump all weekend. They all said their hellos and a quick catch up on things. It was a welcome back after they all had separated for the last year. Haru and Makoto back from Tokyo, Rei and Nagisa finishing their third year and him and Sousuke back till next semester.

"We will probably swim a bit before grilling," Makoto stated, nodded at Rin, putting his arm around Haru. It caught Rin's attention as Makoto held Haru to his side, hand running down his arm and Haru even leaning into the touch. Had something changed?

"Rin! SouSou!" Nagisa yelled out, bouncing over to them- Rei walking at a normal pace behind him. "Finally! You made it!" Nagisa said as he bounced in front of him, smiling up like a puppy wanting a treat. Rin laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry," Rin said, pointing his thumb to Sousuke. "Grumps over here was taking his sweet ass time."

An elbow to his side from Sousuke, and Rin knew he was asking for that and laughed out.

"So we got three tents!" Nagisa exclaimed, pointing over where two were almost set up. "We have another one you two can work on if you want. They are real easy!"

"Three tents?" Sousuke asked.

"Well yeah! One for each couple!" Nagisa exclaimed with a smile.

"Couple?" Rin asked.

"Well duh! Mako and Haru then me and Rei!" Nagisa said, stepping into Rei's personal space, wrapping his arms around his waist. Rei casually draped his arm over Nagisa's shoulders, confirming it.

"So… you all are couples?" Rin asked, "That is new." Rin noticed how all four looked over at him and Sousuke… then it hit him. "Oh wait!" he yelled out. "No! Me and Sousuke aren't!"

Sousuke started coughing and choking.

"Oh…" Nagisa said, stepping away from Rei. "Well I figured…"

Sousuke laughed (finally over his coughing fit) and stepped forward, playfully slapping at Nagisa's arm. "Nah it is ok. I am use to Rin snoring from our third year!"

"I don't snore!" Rin growled.

"Keep telling yourself that!"

Rin growled and puffed his cheeks out. Everyone was laughing, but he wasn't finding everything all that funny. Stomping over where their tent needed to be put up, he threw his bag down and grabbed the rods for the tent. He figured if he assembled the tent, less he had to deal with.

"Want help?" Sousuke asked.

"Why? So you can stay awake all night with my snoring?" Rin grumbled.

"Oh don't be like that," Sousuke said, taking a few rods himself and helping him assemble.

"I don't snore," Rin growled.

Sousuke chuckled, and shook his head. "It isn't loud snoring… and I don't mind it."

"Whatever."

Once the tent was set, they saw the other guys were already out in the water- splashing and jumping on one another. Quickly changing, they both ran out into the ocean. The water was warm, and the day just perfect.

Small races, a few games, and lots of splashes later, they all made their way back up to the beach. Rin could feel his stomach growling while they gathered the food and dried off a bit. He kept noticing how close Haru stayed to Makoto the entire time.

"Do you find it weird?" Rin asked Sousuke when they went to the cooler to grab drinks.

"No, not at all," Sousuke said.

"Really?"

"Well yeah… I mean think about it. How long have they known each other now? Haru is the type who will either not acknowledge a relationship… or it will come as natural as swimming is to him."

They both looked over, and Makoto was smiling down at Haru while Haru passed his water bottle over. Makoto dipped down to kiss Haru's forehead, brushing the hair off his forehead. It did seem natural between them. It wasn't over the top (like Nagisa and Rei)- it was perfect for the two of them. Even when they were talking with Nagisa and Rei- Haru had a way on leaning in Makoto, trusting he was there to support and hold him up. There was so much between them, it made Rin smile as he stared at them.

"I'm so glad they finally figured it all out," Rin said.

"Almost a shame it took them this long," Sousuke said.

"Not really," Rin stated, "They have always been like this… it is just more intimate now."

Walking back over to the group, they started a small fire and got the food set up. Rin and Haru where in charge of the vegetables while Makoto and Sousuke were cooking the mackerel. Nagisa and Rei ran off somewhere- none of them not even wanting to ask at this point.

"So Haru," Rin said, "Are you happy?"

When Haru looked up at him, Rin noticed his eyes had a sparkle to them he had never seen before. His face was still void of all expression momentarily til he looked over where Makoto and Sousuke were quietly talking. Nodding his head, he started to smile. "Yeah… I really am."

"What are you two doing next year?"

Haru took a deep breath and sat back, pulling his knees to his chest. "We are considering moving in together… would only make sense as we stay over at each other's places… just we aren't sure which place to keep."

"That's a big step," Rin pointed out.

"It feels right," Haru said, then got up and walked over where Makoto and Sousuke were. Wrapping his arms around Makoto from behind, he looked down at the mackerel. "You're cooking it wrong."

Makoto got to laughing and let Haru take over. A few seconds later, Sousuke came over, sitting next to him. "Need help?"

"Sure," Rin said, passing some carrots over to him. "Is this all… weird?"

"What do you mean?" Sousuke asked.

"I feel like we are some couples retreat here."

Both of them looking over where Makoto and Haru had repositioned themselves, Haru curled up back against Makoto as he cooked- as if it was all the most natural thing in the world. Rei and Nagisa kept wandering off- each coming back with more marks on them then before they had taken off.

Laughing, Sousuke elbowed Rin. "I think you are right! This is the weirdest couples retreat ever!"

* * *

"You think those two are going to figure it out?" Makoto asked Haru.

Haru shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe they _are_ just friends."

"I could always smush their faces together and see what happens," Haru said, standing up walking over where Sousuke and Rin where.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Haru's wrist, pulling him back down into his lap. He had to laugh as Haru was clueless how all this worked. Hell, Makoto wasn't even sure _how_ exactly they even happened. It felt like one minute they were friends, the next they were kissing- and it just never stopped from there. But it was a lot more natural he found with Haru, as if it was meant to be like this.

"They just need someone to open their eyes," Haru said, pressing more into Makoto, an arm slipping around his waist.

Makoto laughed, kissing Haru's forehead. "Give them time."

"They have til the end of the weekend… then I'm squishing their faces together."

Makoto fully believed he would.

* * *

They had all stayed up late, even taking a late night dip into the ocean. It went well before Nagisa started to mess with Rei in the water- and Rei not even seeming to mind. They had never known Rei to be such an exhibitionist. The moment Sousuke noticed Rei's swim trunks floating in the water- they all went into uproar and made Nagisa and Rei go to their tent (after Rei put his trunks back on).

Rin laughed as he watched them swim back to shore. "I hardly recognize Rei," he muttered.

"Yeah… seems to be something about Nagisa that just has Rei more… open," Haru said.

They all got to laughing, as everything Rei had been up to all day was so out of character for him- it seem typical of Nagisa though.

Haru was wrapped around Makoto as they all stared up at the stars. The night was beautiful, and even more so out in the ocean.

"So you two…?" Makoto went to ask, gesturing at him and Sousuke.

"Us two what?" Rin growled out.

"Oh nothing!" Makoto spit out, waving his hands as if to erase what he was getting at.

"What he means is that, you two are really just friends?" Haru asked, not caring.

Somehow, Rin felt like he was choking on water. Sousuke started to pound on his back, though he kept choking. They all decided maybe it was time to head back to shore and off to bed. Drying off, Rin and Sousuke took turns changing in their tent then settled in.

The tent was a decent size, but Rin noticed just how close Sousuke was as they laid out in the their sleeping bags. Usually they were in bunks, and he couldn't _see_ Sousuke.

Questions from the day where echoing in his head. Everyone thought they were together… they had been asked- and even assumed him and Sousuke were an item. Even if they were-

No, Rin couldn't think like that. Sousuke was his best friend and rival, always had been. Always there for him…

Always…

"Weird how they keep assuming we are a couple," Rin said.

"Yeah… weird," Sousuke said.

Shaking his head, Rin turned on his side- his back to Sousuke. He was afraid he would stare at him otherwise. This was not something that was new to his mind. He had noticed long ago how his heart raced when a letter from Sousuke came in, or how much he had missed him when he showed up that year to swim.

He had swallowed all of this for so long, easier to be in denial than hear rejection. Listening to the waves lap up on the beach, he only prayed sleep would find him quickly.

"Rin," Sousuke said.

"Hrm?"

"Are you-"

Sousuke stopped as they started to hear noises from the other tents. Nagisa was loud- as if he did not care who heard him or knew what him and Rei doing. Small chants coming from Makoto saying "Haru" over and over seemed to be screaming loud into their tent.

Rin groaned and rolled over, covering his head with the pillow and trying to drown out the sounds.

"I'm going for a walk," Sousuke said, then quickly leaving the tent.

A long sigh and Rin didn't blame him. The more he heard the distinctive noises coming from the tents, the more he was oddly getting turned on by them- not that he wanted to think about his friends and what they were doing.

It seemed like it was never going to stop- Rin couldn't take it anymore. Groaning, he sat up and exited out of the tent. The moon was shining bright and he easily spotted Sousuke's footsteps in the sand. Following, he worked his way down the beach to the rocky area. Once he got to the rocks, he lost sight of the footsteps due to the shadow.

"Following me?" Sousuke asked, stepping out from the shadows.

Shrugging his shoulders, Rin looked out to the ocean. "Couldn't take the noises."

"Same," Sousuke stated.

They stood in silence, just watching the moonlight dance over the water. It should have been easy, but Rin felt a thickness of unspoken words. He could even hear Sousuke breathing behind him. Running his hands through his hair, he had to wonder if coming out where was a mistake.

"Look… I'm sorry I dragged you out to this," Rin said. "I had no idea they were all… you know."

Sousuke shrugged, "It is good seeing them all again."

"You saw half of them most the year," Rin pointed out.

"Well you know what I mean," Sousuke said, leaning back against the large wall of rock.

A wave come up, making Rin jump back- trying not to get his pajama bottoms wet. Elbowing Sousuke accidently, Rin turned and gasped.

"I'm sorry!" Rin exclaimed as Sousuke had exhaled loudly from the impact. When he looked up, Sousuke's intense stare was on him- even in the moonlight he could see it clearly. Jumping back away, Rin turned and ran his hands through his hair.

This was a mistake… a big fucking mistake.

"Rin," Sousuke, said.

"Look, we can leave tomorrow if you want… I am sure there are better things you'd rather do anyway."

"Rin-"

"-No, I get it."

"Rin-"

"-Sousuke… please just stop," Rin whispered.

A hand reached out, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. When Rin looked up, that stare was back on him again. "Are you going to let me talk?" Sousuke asked.

Shaking out of Sousuke's grip, Rin jumped back. "Fine! Then talk."

"I'm ok with being out here," Sousuke said, "you are the one who looks more uncomfortable."

"Well yeah!" Rin exclaimed. "You got everyone being all lovey dovey around you…. And yet-" Rin stopped, turning away.

"And yet… what?" Sousuke asked.

"Nothing," Rin whispered.

Sousuke took his wrist again, turning him back facing him. Rin looked up, feeling his eyes water and the way Sousuke was staring down at him was hard to read.

"What?" Sousuke whispered. "Do you want what they have?"

Rin nodded, closing his eyes tightly. He could feel a tear slip down his cheek. Sousuke reached out, wiping it away with his thumb. Rin could feel Sousuke's hand tucking his hair back behind one ear, then the other.

"Open your eyes," Sousuke whispered.

They were so close. Rin knew they were sharing the same air at that moment. It was just a fraction of distance that separated them. Gasping, he locking eyes with Sousuke- but didn't move.

It was barely there, and he almost missed it. A quick brush of Sousuke's lips over his. Blinking, Rin felt Sousuke's hands back in his hair. "What is going on inside that head of yours?" he asked.

All he could manage was shaking his head. This was his best friend, this was his Sousuke. They were already walking that line… that line between friendship- and something more. It was risky, and one he was willing to take.

He had no words. The space between them was less and less- he could feel the heat radiating off of Sousuke as his arm went around his waist. Rin found his body arching into Sousuke's, feeling his breath on his face. Another blink of his eyes, and his hands found their way into Sousuke's hair, pressing his lips to his in a kiss.

Their mouths fit perfectly together, Rin's body felt natural pressed to Sousuke's. It was all perfect in his mind. When Sousuke pulled back, he pressed his forehead to Rin's- both of them breathing heavily… all from a simple kiss.

"Rin," Sousuke whispered, pressing their mouth back together. Rin gasped, as this kiss was more intense than the first, a tongue trailing his lower lip, and he felt his mouth opening- welcoming Sousuke.

The smell of the ocean circled around them, the wind was in his hair, and Sousuke continued to kiss him. Rin hummed into to the kiss, opening his mouth more- deepening. Hands moving down his back, cupping at his bottom and Rin was being lifted. Hopping up a bit, his legs wrapped around Sousuke's strong body- hands pulling at Sousuke's hair.

Pulling back, Rin was gasping, pushing back Sousuke's hair, smiling at him. "Aren't I going to hurt your shoulder?" he asked.

Sousuke shook his head slowly, kissing at his jaw and down his neck. Ring tightened his legs around Sousuke, loving the way he felt against him. A gentle rock of his body, and he felt they were _both_ equally turned on. "Sousuke," he whispered.

"Rin," Sousuke whispered against his neck, biting gently and kissing back up to his jaw.

He could feel his body humming, responsive to Sousuke. He made these small low noises as they kissed, and Rin felt them deep in his core. Maybe it was having everyone around them so involved with each other, maybe it was the magic of the moon on the ocean - whatever it was, Rin was overjoyed. Their mothers met again, and Rin sighed the moment their tongues met.

His friend… his best friend. He was kissing his best friend.

His best friend was kissing the life out of him!

It felt like Sousuke was taking the air from his lungs, gasping and pulling away- Rin stared at Sousuke, that far away gaze of a lost look on his face. Kissing his nose, Rin wiggling his legs so Sousuke would let go of him. Stepping back down, he ran his hands up Sousuke's arms- so large and muscular- even after all this time.

"So…" Sousuke said, leaning down, pressing their foreheads together. "Are we doing this?"

Rin grinned up at him, smiling as big as he could, pressing his lips to Sousuke's he continued to smile against his mouth. "Yeah," he whispered.

Arms tightening around his waist and Rin felt his body flush to Sousuke's, his mouth hot on his. The wind whipped around them more, the ocean crashing against the shore. It couldn't have been more perfect. Rin's hands pressed at Sousuke's chest- so many time he had admired his body, envied it at times even. Sousuke was so large and so strong. No matter how much he upped his calorie intake, worked out- Sousuke had the bulk he never would.

Running his hands down Sousuke's body, he grabbed at his waist, fingers digging into his sides. Their kissing grew more intense. Rin was spun around- and Sousuke had him pinned against the rock. A thigh pressed between his legs, and Rin had to release Sousuke' mouth to moan out.

"Oh fuck yes," Sousuke whispered, his lips back on his neck kissing. "Please tell me you are loud." He pressed his thigh against Rin's cock, the pressure making Rin dizzy. Crying out, Rin tried to bite his bottom lip to stop from making so much noise. "I want to hear all the sounds you can make," Sousuke whispered into his ear, sucking on the bottom part of his lobe.

The entire time Sousuke was doing this- his thigh was firmly pressed against Rin, making him roll his hips. He could feel Sousuke hard on his hip. He had never been this fucking hard in his life. Precum was slipping from his cock, wetting his briefs. Gasping when Sousuke bit at his ear- Rin cried out again.

He felt helpless against the rock. His body was reacting so strongly to Sousuke, his head was spinning- and he was loving every moment of it.

"Sousuke!" Rin moaned out, running his hands through his hair, pulling it so they were kissing again. It was messy, their noses kept bumping, teeth gently knocking together. The more Rin rolled his hips against Sousuke, the closer he was getting.

It was the moment Sousuke ran his hands down his body, cupping the outside of his pajama pants and palming him that Rin lost it. Almost screaming, he came so hard he saw flashes of light behind his eyelids. Gasping for air, Rin knew Sousuke was still hard against him. Taking a cue from Sousuke, his head foggy from orgasm, Rin took it one step further. Dipping his hand into Sousuke's sleep pants, he grabbed his cock, thumbing over the precum at the head. Small groans from Sousuke as he bit into Rin's shoulder- he stroked him. Gently at first, then tightened his grip and twisted at his wrist. Sousuke was so large and thick in his hand.

"Your turn," Rin whispered, stroking him harder.

Sousuke's breathing picked up, then he felt him pulsing in his hand. He also knew he would have a very angry bite mark in his shoulder come the next morning- he didn't care. It took a few minutes, Sousuke just leaning against Rin, breathing heavy.

"We are leaving first thing in the morning," Sousuke said.

"What?" Rin asked as Sousuke pulled away.

"Well one… I don't have any other pair sleep pants," Sousuke said, "and two… I'm getting us a cabin for the weekend."

"A cabin?" Rin asked.

Sousuke wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and kissed his nose. "I'm locking you in there and doing everything I possibly can with you."

He knew he was blushing. Smiling back at Sousuke, Rin gently kissed at his lips. "Oh… and what is it you want to do?"

Laughing loudly, Sousuke stepped back and held his hand out to Rin. "Let's just say… it doesn't involve swimming."


	2. Chapter 2

A big yawn and Rin wiggled a bit. Something was… no wait… _someone_ was right next to him. Peaking his eyes open, he saw Sousuke. _His_ head was on Sousuke's chest. Smiling, Rin took a moment to take in all the features he normally didn't see of Sousuke like this. His face was so relaxed, no wrinkle in his brow from scolding, and his hair was messed up all around his head. Soft steady breathing, and Rin turned his head a bit- listening to his heart beat.

"Sentimental much?" Sousuke grumbled out.

Jumping back a bit, Rin sat up. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was," Sousuke said, rolling over and grabbing for Rin. "but you're snoring stopped… it woke me."

Fighting against the arms wrapping around him, Rin growled. "I do _not_ snore!"

"You do… and it is cute," Sousuke said, kissing the back of his head, holding him tighter.

Rin kept growling, but he really like the way Sousuke was holding him. His chest pressed to his back, the way he had his head buried into his hair. He could also _feel_ Sousuke's morning boner poking him in the back.

"You could at least try not to poke me," Rin grumbled out.

Sousuke laughed, and pushed his hips back into him. "Who said I was trying?"

"Pervert."

He was thankful Sousuke couldn't see his face. Rin felt the warmth on his cheeks and even after last night- this was all still so new to him. When they got back to their tents, they shed their pajama pants and just slipped on boxers. He wasn't sure what to expect after that, but Sousuke pulled him to his side and he found himself falling asleep after they shared a few kisses. Even with all this next step in their… relationship(?)- Rin found a certain comfort in it. Sousuke was still Sousuke and he was still himself, there was just _more_ to it now.

"I was serious," Sousuke said, "We are ditching this place."

He knew he was smiling and he knew he was blushing again. Something about the deep, raspy morning voice of Sousuke's really vibrated deep inside of him- and hearing this being spoken right into his ear was all too perfect.

"Where are you taking me?" Rin asked.

"Well… cabins are walking distance from here," Sousuke said, kissing the back of his neck.

"Close enough for the guys to find us," Rin pointed out.

"Fuck," Sousuke grumbled, "Ok, I'll figure out something else."

"Could always head back to onsen that Ai and Momo took us too last summer," Rin suggested.

Sousuke hummed, his face pressed against the nape of his neck. He had not idea what he was doing to Rin as he did these sounds and noises. He always did have a thing for Sousuke's voice, and the way it slipped into his core.

"Onsen it is," Sousuke said, smacking his mouth and settling back in. It was a few short moments later Rin felt the steady soft breathing of Sousuke asleep behind him. While Rin laid there, wrapped in Sousuke's arms, he listen to him breathing and the sounds of the ocean. Tracing his finger over Sousuke's hand and to his arm- he couldn't have pictured a more perfect weekend.

* * *

"Looks like you aren't smushing faces together," Makoto said.

Haru raised his eyebrow, wondering what Makoto was talking about. A gesture of his head, and Haru watched as Rin and Sousuke were walking down the beach, hand in hand. Even from this far off, he could see the smile on Rin's face and hear the laughter coming from Sousuke.

"About time," Haru said, then started walking towards the ocean, pulling his shirt off. Makoto reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled them both to the sand. Growling a little bit, Haru crawled his way into Makoto's lap. Staring out into the ocean, he really just wanted to swim with Makoto. "When can we swim?"

"Let me wake up and finish my coffee at least," Makoto said.

Grabbing the cup from Makoto, Haru took a sip and handed it back. "Stop putting sugar in it."

"I like sugar in it."

"I like mine without sugar."

"Then get your own cup!" Makoto laughed.

It was easier to just take Makoto's cup from him than get up and make his own. If he had to deal with a little sugar in his coffee, he would.

"You think they are going to stay the weekend?" Haru asked, looking out in the direction Rin and Sousuke walked off into.

"Nah, I'm sure after lunch they are out of here."

"Can we swim yet?" Haru asked, handing the cup back to Makoto. There was another couple sips left, but he knew those were the overly sugar sips. Staring at Makoto as he tipped the cup back and set in the sand- Haru leaned forward and pressed his lips to Makoto's. "Swim?"

Makoto smiled and let him go. "Yes, now we can swim."

* * *

Waving and saying their goodbyes, Rin and Sousuke headed for the onsen. By the time nightfall had come, they were just pulling up outside.

"Let's soak tomorrow," Rin whined out. "I am beat and just want to shower and sleep."

"I thought you said you were hungry too?" Sousuke asked.

"Too tired to eat," Rin said, his feet barely dragging him to their room. When they got to their room, Rin dropped his bag and laid out on the floor- ready just fall asleep immediately. This was not part of Sousuke's idea of a night away with Rin.

"We can rest a bit," Sousuke said, hoping a nap would be good for them both. Neither bothered pulling out futons or even pillows. Once Sousuke laid out, Rin was curled to his side and they both were sleeping soundly.

Rin was woken by his stomach. He was _starving_. Blinking his eyes open, he noticed he was curled up to Sousuke who was still asleep. It was light outside, which made him wonder what time it was. Careful not to wake Sousuke, Rin rolled away and stretched his body long.

Finally checking the time- he was shocked. It was very early the next morning. They had both slept all night long. Stretching out, he was still in yesterday's clothes, their bags in a pile at the door with their shoes- they had not bothered with blankets or anything. Sitting up, he looked down at Sousuke and just smiled.

"You really do get sentimental in the mornings, don't you?" Sousuke asked- though his eyes were still closed. He really needed to figure out how he did this.

Groaning, Rin got up and walked to the bathroom. Splashing his face with water, running his hands through his hair- his stomach started growling again.

"Want me to order us breakfast in the room?" Sousuke asked.

"That is fine," Rin replied.

"Another in particular you want?"

"Food!"

He could hear Sousuke laughing at that request. Right now, Rin could care less what was ordered, as long as he got food.

"We should go soak a bit after we eat," Sousuke said.

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

The water was hot, overly hot. It always made his head spin- even last year he got so dizzy he had to get out of the water. This year wasn't as bad, but it feel great on his muscles. They were always so sore from the weights, swimming- hell, his training in general. Sousuke had managed to get them a private room off from the other with their own private bath out on the patio.

"Bet this feels good on your shoulder," Rin said. They were seated right next to each other, thighs touching, heads laid back with towels over their eyes.

Sousuke hummed a replied, and his hand moved over to Rin's thigh. Laughing out, Rin took his hand and held it firmly. Knowing Sousuke- he was going to start acting up.

"Maybe you should try courting me," Rin laughed out.

That got Sousuke to laughing, very loudly. Sitting up in the water, his entire body was shaking while laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

The laughter stopped and Sousuke turned to face him. His eyes were still sparkling and his mouth relaxed in a smile. His hand ran down Rin's face, making Rin lean into his palm.

"Rin, I've _been_ courting you for years."

"What?"

"I mean.." Sousuke trailed off, then shrugged. Moving back and relaxing into the pool of water, Rin felt the grab of Sousuke's hand in his- their fingers interlacing. "Think about Rin. I could have texted, called… or hell, even emailed you. I wrote you letters."

"Oh…" Rin had never thought much about it. He did text and email a lot of his friends these days, but with Sousuke, it was always written letters. Much or intimate and personal.

"It's always been you, Rin. Only You."

That seem to do it. Rin felt the tear slip down his cheek. Knowing his best friend, his rival- _his Sousuke_ had felt for him all this time…

"Why did you never say anything?" Rin choked on his words a bit.

Another shrug from Sousuke and he felt his arm being pulled. The water was hot, and his head did feel a bit light. He allowed Sousuke to pull him into his lap. Wet hands moving down his face, doing nothing but smearing the tears already on his cheeks, Rin leaned in and pressed his lips to Sousuke's.

"I didn't want to lose you," Sousuke said, "Imagine if you didn't feel the same way… or even how you would feel leaving for Australia."

"But I would have-"

Sousuke kissed him quiet. They both already knew. Rin had a dream, and they both wanted it to come true. Sousuke would wait, give Rin a reason for returning home to visit.

"You would have messed up your dream is what," Sousuke whispered, his lips barely touching Rin's. "I've waited this long… I won't let you go, but I won't let you abandon your dream."

Turning his head, Rin hugged Sousuke tighter, crying into his shoulder. Sousuke was such an amazing person. Hands trailing down his back, soothingly rubbing at him to calm him down. Opening his mouth, a sob escaped- Rin wished at times he had a better grasp on his emotions. There was no controlling these tears.

But this time, he had Sousuke holding him, just being there through his bought of tears. It comforted him all the more. Gasping and a small hiccup, Rin sat up, grabbing his towel and cleaning his face off.

"Sorry," Rin whispered.

"Don't be," Sousuke said, taking his towel and setting on the ledge, then pulling Rin back into another kiss. Even as Rin sniffled a bit, Sousuke didn't seem to mind. Licking at his bottom lip, Rin opened his mouth, allowing Sousuke to slide his tongue next to his.

The water was still all too hot, his head was ever dizzier now. The shallow water of the bath they were in as lapping as his back when he adjusted himself on Sousuke's lap, straddling him, pressing their chest together.

Small hums and deep moans that Rin was swallowing from Sousuke only rocked him in his core deeper. Rolling his hips, he allowed their half hard cocks to rub together in the water. Hands up in his damp hair, and Sousuke was gently pulling his hair. They had come together so easily, almost too easy. Rin had to wonder how long Sousuke had been ready for this.

It was probably good they had not done anything that last year in high school. The drama it might have caused between other swim mates, rumors running around- maybe Sousuke planned it this way. He knew he was thinking too much, but so much was going on throughout his body and in his head. The steam from the bath swirling around their bodies, and Sousuke's mouth just as hot on his.

Hands cupping his bottom and Rin gasped. Teeth bit gently at his bottom lip. Rolling his hips, their cocks slid easily together. He wasn't sure if it was the kissing or the bath making him dizzy at this moment.

"Sous… dizzy," Rin gasped out.

A small hum from Sousuke, and he was being turned. Rin found himself with his back pressed to Sousuke's chest, hands running down his stomach, and a hard cock pressed between his cheeks. Leaning his head back, Rin cried out- so much was going on in his body right then. Large hands seems to be all over him- massaging his chest, gently trailing down his sides- then grabbing his cock and stroking it.

"Sousuke!" Rin cried out again. Low grunts in his ear, and Sousuke was thrusting his cock between his cheeks while his hand still moved over his cock. His hips moved in time with Sousuke's hand, making the friction on Sousuke's cock almost too much. Gasping and crying out, Rin felt his body on fire.

Teeth were biting down on his shoulder then releasing. A warm mouth on the side of his neck, sucking and kissing- Rin felt like he was drowning in this bath, even with Sousuke holding him so tightly. It was too hot, and Sousuke was almost too much. Tears sprung from his eyes again, and with each stroke of Sousuke's hand, Rin slipped more and more into the dizziness.

Crying out, he felt the cock between his cheeks pulse, then his own cock releasing.

Neither of them could breath, the steam almost too thick, their bodies shaking while Rin gasped for air. Arms wrapping around him, and he allowed his head to fall back. Sousuke held him as they sat in silence.

"Not something we should have done in the bath," Sousuke chuckled out.

"All your damn fault," Rin growled.

"Yup."

Neither said anything more- Rin didn't even try to move from where he was still firmly sat in Sousuke's lap. Time seem to carry no meaning as they sat back, listening to the soft sounds of the water.

Turning his head, their lips met again. It was quick and closed mouth, though Rin felt Sousuke's smile.

"You're only going to make it even harder for me leave," Rin said, not wanting to think about his trip back to Australia.

"Good," Sousuke said, kissing at his shoulder. "But you _are_ going."

Rin knew this. It was hard every time he left… now would just be even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you not know how to Skype?" Nagisa asked, flopping back on Rin's bed.

"I know how…" Rin growled, "Sousuke doesn't."

"Seriously, Sousou!" Nagisa squealed out. "How do you plan to keep the intimacy going if you can't even see each other!"

Sousuke gave Nagisa a blank stare.

"Oh don't even pretend like you don't know!" Nagisa squeaked out.

"What are you getting at?" Rin asked, regretting asking him for help.

"Like you don't already know!" Nagisa said, elbowing him as he sat up. "I mean… I know Rei loves me to watch him when he is-"

"-And that is enough of this talk!" Rei coming into the room, perfect timing. "I don't think they need to know the ins and out of our…" With that, Rei's face turned a crimson red and Nagisa started to giggle.

Yes, Rin definitely regretted his decision in asking them to help. They had gone back to his house as his mom and sister were out shopping and wouldn't be home all day. He probably should have just shown Sousuke himself, but he was sure they would get distracted and Sousuke would never learn.

"When are you headed back?" Rei asked.

"In about two weeks," Rin replied, moving over where Sousuke was on the bed, and sitting next to him, but not touching.

"Well if we are going to do this, I'll need your phone," Rei said, holding his hand out to Sousuke.

"Oh! I love watching Rei in charge!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Rin internally groaned. These two were beyond sappy- and as much as he liked kissing and being with Sousuke, he told himself he was not reaching their level of sap.

Sousuke lowered himself to the floor, handing his phone over to Rei.

"Aren't they so cute?!" Nagisa whispered to him.

"You got it bad," Rin said, watching the way Nagisa's eye danced and sparkled while he looked at Rei.

"Well duh! Just look at him!" Nagisa said. "I love when he gets all serious… then pushes his glasses up!"

"You know we can hear you," Rei said, turning around, his face unamused by his boyfriend.

"Let's walk to the store and let them set this up," Rin said, patting Nagisa's knee and standing up.

When Nagisa got up, he went over, wrapping himself around Rei- kissing him deeply, messing his hair up and giggling. Rin just stood there wondering why all that for just a few moments of being gone.

"Aren't you going to kiss Sousou goodbye?" Nagisa asked, his face looking worried and confused.

Rin ran his hands through his hair and started to shift on his feet. Was this something he was suppose to do? Looking over at Sousuke, he saw his body shaking as he held back a laugh- and that only seem to piss him off. Sousuke should not enjoy his discomfort so much.

"Nah, he'll get one if he can figure this out," Rin said, spinning on his heels and walking from the room.

He could hear Nagisa yelp out then run after him. Rin continued walking, even as they left out of his house and started down the sidewalk.

"Not into PDA, huh?" Nagisa asked.

"Look! Not everyone is like you and Rei!" Rin said, his voice raising a bit. It wasn't that he didn't want it, he just didn't know how Sousuke would react to it.

Nagisa blinked up at him, then smiled. "It is ok, Rin! You and Sousou are still new to all this! Just give it time!"

They started walking again, Rin kicked a few rocks as they continued down the sidewalk. "I don't think Sousuke would ever be into PDA though."

"You think so?" Nagisa asked, his hand coming under his chin as he thought about it. "I mean, I never thought Rei would be into it either, but you see him now!"

This was true. As serious as Rei was, there was something about him around Nagisa that changed him- for the better too. Rei was alway so serious and so uptight. Ever since Nagisa got him on the swim team, he seem to embrace himself more.

It did surprise Rin the way Rei easily accepted all the affection from Nagisa. It did not surprise him how Nagisa was. He always figured who ever Nagisa ended up with, would have to have a lot of patience.

"So um… where are we going?" Nagisa asked.

Rin really didn't know. It was not as if he needed anything, but being in that room with Sousuke and eyes on them, he had to get out of there.

"Gonna get Sousuke a soda," Rin said.

"That is so sweet! I am so glad you two are together!" Nagisa squealed out.

"Let's not make a big deal of it… ok?"

"But why not?" Nagisa asked, stopping where he was walking and looking up to Rin. He could see his eyes full of concern and confusion. "Aren't you happy to be with him?"

A deep breath and Rin had to look away. He _was_ happy to be Sousuke, and beyond thrilled over everything that happened in the last week. They took a huge step, one he was sure would never happen.

"Well… yeah… I guess," he said, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa screamed out. "How can you… guess?"

"Listen… this is all still so new," Rin said.

"Yeah so?"

Groaning, Rin started walking again. Nagisa was never going to understand. Rin had this feeling that Sousuke was not the type to be all lovey dovey out in public or profess his feelings while others were around. It was just how Sousuke was. Shrugging his shoulders, he wanted to just change the topic.

"So who did Rei make captain?" Rin asked.

"Oh no you don't!" Nagisa yelled out, jumping in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders, looking up at him. "Listen, I get it. Not everyone is like me and Rei, and that is ok! But you got to show him you love him so there are never any doubts!"

"Doubts?"

"Well yeah! We are going to get you two set up on Skype so even if you are another country away, you can still see each other!"

"That was the point of it."

"Maybe Rei and I will Skype you too!"

That made Rin laugh, Nagisa was always so cheerful and out right with his feelings. If only it was that easy. It made him wonder how Sousuke felt about all of this. How would he react if Rin just kissed him in front of others?

He didn't know if he could see himself wrapping himself around Sousuke whiles others around the way Nagisa did with Rei.

It was all still a bit too new for them. He wouldn't mind holding hands and stuff like that, even thinking about it made him blush a bit. Would Sousuke be up for that?

As they made their way out the store, Rin had a soda for Sousuke and a sports drink for himself. Nagisa had a bag of carbs and sweets. It amazed him just how much Nagisa would eat and never complain of a stomach ache.

About halfway back to his house, his phone was ringing. When he looked, it was Sousuke calling him on Skype.

"Looks like you can teach an old dog new tricks," Rin said, accepting the call.

Sousuke's face appeared on his phone and Rin had to smile. He looked utterly confused, and he could hear Rei in the background telling him to talk.

"Um… hi," Sousuke said.

It made Rin laugh. "I see you figured it out."

"I think I did," Sousuke said.

"Well I am almost home," Rin said.

He watched Sousuke turn to Rei, asking, "How do I end the call?"

It all made Rin laugh. Maybe Nagisa and Rei were all about PDA, but Sousuke was going through quite a bit just for him. As the call ended, Rin just stood there smiling.

"You are sooooo in love!" Nagisa sang out.

"Shut up," Rin growled out, heading back to the house.

Once they got back, Nagisa was back in Rei's lap, feeding him bites of his snacks and randomly kissing his neck, or cheek, or just anywhere he could.

Yet, him and Sousuke were sitting on the bed, leaning back against the wall. Sousuke now and then would knock his knee to Rin's, but that was about it. When it was time for Rei and Nagisa to leave, Rin thanked them again and then flopped in his bed. He was emotionally worn out.

It wasn't even a minute later and Sousuke was crawling on top of him, kissing his lips, his jaw and down his neck. Rin's hands moving down his back as Sousuke pressed his body into him.

"I've been wanting to kiss you all day," Sousuke said against his skin.

"Why didn't you?!" Rin asked.

Sousuke stopped and propped himself up on his arm over Rin, staring down at him. His face looked confused and yet, it seemed a million thoughts where running through his mind.

Shrugging, Sousuke kissed him gently. "Didn't think you were into all that… you know… with others around."

"Well," Rin knew he was blushing. " I mean… not like Rei and Nagisa are… but a little bit."

"So more like Nanase and Tachibana?" Sousuke asked.

"Well we are definitely better than them!" Rin cried out.

Sousuke laughed. "Always so competitive."

"Hey-"

Sousuke silenced Rin with a kiss. He did love the way Sousuke would settle between his legs, slowly placing his weight on him and holding his head while making out. It sent a rush through Rin. It wasn't often he got the house to himself and wanted to take advantage of it. Pushing his hips up, Sousuke moaned deeply which made Rin sigh into their kiss. Something about those deep rumbling moans really got to him.

Doing it again, he started to roll his hips, pressing tighter into Sousuke's as he did. The way Sousuke's body fully covered him on his bed was also driving him mad. His hands running down his back, feeling each muscle flex when he did. Going lower, Rin pulled Sousuke's shirt up, then over his head.

Laying there as he was, he swore Sousuke looked even larger over him. He couldn't keep his hands off of Sousuke. Arms, shoulders, back and sides- Rin's hands touched everywhere he could, as if he was committing them to memory.

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you around others?" Sousuke asked between shared kisses.

RIn shook his head. "I wouldn't mind."

"And I can hold your hand?"

Rin hummed his approval. He so badly wanted to walk hand and hand with Sousuke. He knew it was sappy, but he also knew he was the romantic one between them and didn't want to push Sousuke into anything.

They were kissing deeply again, Sousuke's tongue sliding next to his. He could feel his body warming up, and he couldn't touch Sousuke enough. They were hard against each other, steadily grinding their hips into the other. Sousuke was pulling at his shirt, slipping it over his head before kissing him again.

More kisses along his jawline then down his neck and Rin was gasping for air. The heat between them was burning and his head was spinning again. Grabbing Sousuke's hips, Rin pulled them against his, crying out when Sousuke bit at his shoulder.

The sound of his phone going off startled them both. Jumping up, Rin grabbed for his phone then groaned when he saw Nagisa Skype calling him.

"Didn't you just leave?" Rin asked, accepting the call.

"Rin! Are you naked?" Nagisa screamed into the phone.

"No! I am not naked!" Rin growled.

Sousuke moved behind Rin where he was sitting on the bed and smiled into the phone. "Hello!"

"Sousou! Are you naked too?" Nagisa asked.

"I told you that you would be interrupting them," Rei said in the background.

"They are naked!" Nagisa yelled.

"I am sure they aren't," Rei said, coming into view of the screen. "Ok… they might be!"

"We are _not_ naked!" Rin growled again.

"I mean… we could be," Sousuke said, leaning in to kiss Rin on his neck.

"AH! Look Rei! Sousou is kissing Rin!" Nagisa squealed.

"Yes, I can see this," Rei said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"That is great!" Nagisa squeaked out.

"Well we would love to chat… but as you can see, we are busy," Rin said, laughing as Sousuke was tickling his neck with kisses.

Rin set the phone down, thinking he had turned it off. Sousuke pushed him back down on the bed, running hands down his body then kissing him deeply. Sounds escaped Rin as his legs wrapped around Sousuke's waist, returning the kiss.

"Ah! Look Rei! They are going to do it!" Nagisa screamed.

Breaking from the kiss, Rin growled and grabbed his phone. "You are fucking dead!" he yelled, this time disconnecting the call and throwing his phone to the other side of the room.

That made Sousuke laugh. His entire body was shaking with laughter and Rin couldn't help but get caught up in it.

"I need new friends!" Rin said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where did you say Sousuke was going?" Ai asked as they walked down the sidewalk to the bus station.

"Just getting something with his shoulder checked," Rin replied. "Said he will be back this evening."

"You think he will be ok?" Ai asked.

"Knowing Sousuke, he definitely will be," Rin said, turning to Ai with a smile. "You did good with the team this year."

"Senpai!" Ai exclaimed, getting choked up.

"Oh don't start all that on me," Rin laughed out, ruffling his hair. "We are going to have lunch and go by a shop."

"Oh? What shop?" Ai asked.

Rin had to blush a bit. He really wanted to make his and Sousuke's last few nights something special before he left for Australia. There was a store in town he could get provocative clothing at. Mumbling under his breath, Rin said the store name.

"Huh?" Ai asked.

"Don't make me say it again!" Rin growled.

"But I didn't hear you!"

A heavy sigh, and Rin whispered. "Strip Tease." It was store in town, on the corner and very isolated. Rin had already checked it out online. They had toys and apparel. Rin had this idea that he wanted to find something to make Sousuke drool when he looked at him. He didn't want a fancy get up or anything… just something… more.

A loud scream and Ai jumped back. "Senpai!"

Rolling his eyes, Rin shook his head. "I want to get something in there, ok?"

He could hear Ai almost wheeze and choke for a moment. "But… senpai… I've never… well I mean… you want me… that store…"

Rin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to spend a little time with Ai, but he also wanted as much time as he could with Sousuke. It all just seemed to work out and he could easily kill two birds with one stone.

"I mean… yeah, probably is awkward to ask this," Rin stated with a shrug. "You are more than welcome to go into a bookstore or something as I run in."

Ai noticeably jumped, his cheeks turning bright red and yelped as the bus approached. "No! I will go too!"

The way he said it was much more enthusiastic than Rin was looking for. Shaking his head, they boarded the bus and chatted a bit of how the last year went. Apparently Momo had not calmed down in the last year, and it seemed Ai had been at his wits end quite a bit. It made Rin laugh, as he remembered all too much how that team was.

They had a light lunch, small talk and then it was time to head to the store. Rin noticed the way Ai would flinch now and then- and he got to wondering if he should have done this another time.

"I can always do this another time," Rin said, though he really didn't want to.

"No!" Ai yelped out, jumping a little. "I'm fine! I promise!"

It made Rin laugh a bit, and Ai looked at him all confused. "Oh c'mon, Ai! I roomed with you for a year! You think I didn't know about the porn you hid in that monstrosity you called a desk?"

At that, Ai started to choke and wheeze again. Doubling over, Rin laughed and patted his back. He really did not mean to shock Ai so much in one trip- but he had to admit, he was rather enjoying it.

"You knew about that?" Ai asked, his eyes large and his face turning almost purple.

Shrugging, Rin continued to walk. "Yeah… I mean… It's normal, right?"

A nod and Ai walked quiet for a moment before speaking. "But the kinda book I had…"

Patting his back again, Rin nodded. "Hey, I am not one to judge! Look who I am dating!"

Ai smiled up at Rin, the redness calming down in his face. "Can I just say… I am so happy you and Sousuke are together!"

"Really?"

"Well yeah… I was kinda rooting for you two in your third year," Ai said.

Shaking his head more, Rin had to laugh. Maybe it was just him and Sousuke who didn't see it til recently- or where they really _that dumb_?

Walking into the sex store, Rin was not sure what to expect, and he wanted to act natural. It would have helped if Ai didn't start wheezing again the moment they got in there.

"Seriously, settle down," Rin hissed at him.

A deep breath and Ai straightened up. "It is just a lot to take in."

"No this is!" Rin said, holding up a huge dildo and laughing. He laughed even harder when Ai yelped and ran into the next isle. Doubling over in laughter, Rin knew what he did was wrong- but the look on Ai's face is one he will never forget. Setting it down and walking over where Ai was, he was still laughing, though Ai met him with a scowl. "Oh c'mon! Help me find something to make Sousuke have a heart attack!"

There were toys along the wall and in isles- but it wasn't what he was looking for. They had plenty of lube, so he didn't need that. The back wall had costumes and as him and Ai walked that way, he knew he did not want to dress all up.

"I don't want to wear a stupid costume," Rin growled.

"I think you really could pull off this cop uniform!" Ai said, holding it up.

Rin thought for a moment, it _did_ come with handcuffs. He had visions of cuffing Sousuke to the bed…

"No, too cliche," Rin said, "just something… simple."

"Too bad you don't have the maid's uniform from the festival," Ai said.

"I am not wearing that!" Rin growled.

Ai continued to giggle as they went through the racks. As he moved further down, he saw a rack of what looked like underwear. Calling Ai over, they looked through them. They had so many different kinds in every color and fabric.

"You could easily pull any of these off," Ai said, his face turning red.

"But what would Sousuke like?" Rin asked.

"Is it weird I am here helping you pick out your sex clothes?" Ai asked.

It made Rin chuckle. He figured it was better than getting Haru or Makoto to come with him. Haru wouldn't be interested in any of this, and Makoto would have melted in the floor the moment he stepped in. Rei and Nagisa were definitely out of the question after their last little incident.

"Well I haven't seen you since I got back… and I am trying to better keep in touch with people this time," Rin said, "I am terrible at doing that."

"So I have heard."

Ai yelped and Rin jumped. When he turned to glare at Ai, he was holding up some lavender panties in lace.

"Not my color and definitely not my size," Rin said, moving back to the rack.

"Well… I was thinking…" Ai stopped talking and his face blushed again.

It took Rin a second then he shook his head. "Get yourself something," he said shrugging. "I won't say anything to anyone."

By the time they were done, Rin had a bag with three pairs in it, and some fishnet thigh highs. He was not even wanting to know what Ai had in his bag as it was a lot larger than his and his total was also a lot higher.

As they got off the bus, Rin gave Ai a quick hug. It was good seeing him again, and said he would keep in touch. Ai was heading off to college soon himself, still persuing swimming.

* * *

Once he was back at his house, he was relieved to see a note from his mother saying her and Gou would be out overnight as they went out of town, apartment hunting for Gou- who would also be starting college soon.

It was perfect. He had the place to himself for the night. Sending Sousuke a quick text, Rin went to shower real fast. He had been out all day walking around and wanted to be ready for when Sousuke got there.

A quick shower and Rin was getting ready. He had some issues pulling up the thigh highs, but he figured the effort was worth it. Running his hands down his leg, he had to admit, it felt weird- but good. Digging through the bag, he found the sheer black lace panties he got at the store. He couldn't believe he was doing this- but he wanted something Sousuke to remember before he had to leave again.

They were smooth as he slid them up, hugging his ass perfectly. Turning and looking in the mirror, he only hoped Sousuke would like them just as much. Reaching for his yukata, he figured was best not to fully dress up (he was hoping not to leave everything on).

Running his hands through his hair one last time and looking in the mirror- Rin took a deep breath as a knock came to the door. Pushing his feet into slippers, he was sure the fishnets would be a dead giveaway to it all and hoped he mostly covered himself.

When he answered the door, Sousuke smiled and kissed him. "Been waiting to do that all day," Sousuke said as he pulled away from Rin. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders, Rin leaned up to kiss his lips again. He found he really enjoyed doing that. Rin was really liking how this was all progressing with them. This had been a great visit back, better than any he had had yet. Taking Sousuke's hand, he led him back to his room.

"Rin?!" Sousuke asked as he was being pulled back to his room. Rin didn't say anything though. Pushing Sousuke so he sat down on the bed, Rin kicked his slippers off then started to untie his yakata. He kept a close eye on Sousuke as he did, a smirk forming on his face. Slipping the yakata off his shoulder, Rin smiled and let it slide down his body.

He almost wished he had a camera for the look on Sousuke's face. The way his cheeks brighten in a pinkish color, his eyes quickly darkening and his hand adjusting himself in his pants.

"Rin…" Sousuke whispered, never taking his eyes off of him.

Moving over closer to Sousuke, he stood between his legs, his hands on his shoulder and smiling down at him. Licking his lips, Rin leaned down and kissed Sousuke.

"You can touch me," Rin said against his lips.

It was almost as if Sousuke was frozen on the spot. A quick jolt and Sousuke's hands moved up behind his thighs, rubbing up and down. A soft sigh escaped from Sousuke's mouth as his hands moved. Running his own hands through Sousuke's hair, Rin leaned down, kissing his deeply.

He had been thinking all day how he wanted to surprise Sousuke, and he got the exact look he wanted from him. Hands moving up and cupping his bottom, Rin pushed Sousuke back on the bed, climbing on top of him. The kiss grew deeper as did Rin's arousal. It felt strange with his cock up against the lace of the panties, but he found he kind of liked that feeling.

Sousuke couldn't keep his hands off of him. When Rin pulled back to catch his breath, he found himself turned over on the bed and Sousuke kissing down his bare chest.

"Ah! Sousuke!" Rin called out when Sousuke bit lightly at his nipples, his hands on his hips as his thumbs rubbed circles over the lace.

Looking up, Sousuke had a dark look to his eyes. "You are wonderful," Sousuke breathed out, sitting up and just looking down at Rin.

It made him blush, being looked at so intently. He knew he did this for Sousuke _to_ look at him- but it still made him blush. Hands moving up his thighs and back down, Sousuke was just touching him and staring at him. He could feel his cock straining in the panties, his body squirming the more Sousuke just stared down at him.

"I got a couple other too," Rin said, smirking as he did.

He watched Sousuke's eyes roll as he moaned out. Rin felt a giggle surface- knowing he could bring that look to Sousuke's face.

"Trying to kill me?" Sousuke asked, his hands moving up and down his legs.

It made Rin smile- especially how turned on Sousuke was getting just from kissing and rubbing his legs. It was turning him on just by how Sousuke was reacting. His heart was pounding. Biting his bottom lip, Rin slowly nodded.

Leaning down, Sousuke started to kiss at his stomach, his tongue lining each muscle along his abs. Rin's hand finding their way into his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. Sousuke kissed further down, hands never leaving Rin's legs where the fishnets where.

"I could rub your legs all day like this," Sousuke breathed into his skin, his mouth trailing lower.

It made Rin arch his back up a little bit, he truly felt like he was being worshiped. Light kisses along the edges of the panties made Rin close his eyes, sighing contently. He was so comfortable with Sousuke, it was almost like a dream. Sousuke continued to kiss further down, his mouth rubbing over the front of the lace. It made Rin's cock twitch a bit at the contact, feeling precum slowly leak from his cock.

Rocking his head slowly back and forth, the sensations over his crotch from Sousuke lightly brushing his lips across the fabric was making him lose his mind. The way Sousuke's hands were massaging his inner thighs. It was good, but not good enough.

Moaning softly, Rin ran his hands through Sousuke's hair again. The more Sousuke teased at him, the more he wanted to start pulling at his hair.

"Sousuke! Dammit!" Rin gasped out.

A small chuckle and Rin felt like growling. "Just enjoying this as much as I possibly can."

"Ah!" Rin groaned out.

Hands moving from his inner thighs up to his hips and Sousuke's mouth was wrapped around his shaft over the material. The dampness of the lace making it almost rough against him, but Sousuke continued to just mouth at him- tease him. Sousuke's hands moving over his hips, rubbing where his skin and the panties were. Rin was ready to rip them off himself.

When finally Sousuke hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled, Rin gasped while lifting his hips. His cock was swollen and leaking. Sousuke left the panties right at his upper thighs. Locking eyes with Sousuke, Rin's mouth opened a bit- he wanted to say his name, but Sousuke had stuck his tongue out, twirling it around the head of his cock.

His mouth was wet and warm. Rin had never known this sensation. There was no way he was going to last like this. The moment Sousuke wrapped his mouth around him, taking him deeper in his mouth, Rin cried out, tapping at Sousuke's shoulder.

"I'm not going to last!" Rin shouted.

"Isn't that the point?" Sousuke asked when he released Rin's cock from his mouth, smirking up at him.

Slapping at his shoulder, Rin growled. "It will be over before it even starts, asshole!"

Sousuke got a confused looked on his face, and if it wasn't for the fact that Rin was about to cum so embarrassingly early, he might have laughed at it. Cursing himself for having no control around Sousuke- he knew he could last much longer than this.

Pushing Sousuke off of him, Rin leaned over, kissing him and running his hands up his shirt. Maybe he could fool around with Sousuke a bit and calm himself down. Straddling over his hips, Rin broke their kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. Moving his hands down his chest, the ways his muscles flexed and relaxed under his palm only seem to turn him on more. Sousuke was such a large beautiful mass of muscles, and he was all to Rin's disposal.

"Now who is doing the teasing?" Sousuke asked, his voice dangerously low as his hips rose up to meet Rin.

Smirking down at Sousuke, Rin licked his lips and started to undo the belt on his jeans. Sousuke's hardness was already bulging as it was. Moving back some, Rin worked on pulling his jeans down, taking his briefs with it. Moving his hands back up Sousuke's thighs, Rin grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly.

Licking his lips again, Rin smirked up at Sousuke then licked at the head of his cock. A loud moan and Sousuke's head fell back against the pillows. Rin did it again, his hand holding his shaft firmly. When Sousuke looked back at him, his eyes were half lidded, and his mouth open, gasping for air.

Sliping the head of Sousuke's cock in his mouth, he gently sucked at it then moved down further. Rin had to open his mouth a lot wider than he thought he would, and he started to gag almost immediately. Tears sprung to his eyes, trailing down his cheek.

"Easy," Sousuke whispered, rubbing the edges of Rin's jaw with his thumb.

Another tear slipped from his eye, and Rin went down again. This time not as far. He felt like he was doing it wrong, but Sousuke moaned out while running his fingers through his hair. Letting off his cock, Rin licked up the shaft like Sousuke had done with him, and tried again. The hands in his hair started to pull a bit- but Rin liked that.

"I want to thrust into your mouth so hard," Sousuke breathed out.

Rin just fucking hoped he didn't. He found if he went more than halfway down Sousuke's cock, he would start gagging and tears would spring in his eyes. Bobbing his head the little he could, Rin suctioned in his cheeks, making it tighter on Sousuke. Watching Sousuke's abs tense up as he cried out- it let Rin know he was doing it right.

He stroked a bit with his hand at the bottom of Sousuke's shaft, using his other hand to massage and roll his balls. Sousuke was calling out his name, losing his mind.

"Ah!" Sousuke called out, grabbing at Rin and pulling him off his cock. Taking his own hand, Sousuke stroked his cock and started to cum all over his stomach.

"I would have finished you off," Rin said.

Sousuke couldn't answer, he was breathing too hard. His hand laid on Rin's thigh, thumb moving circles over the fishnets. Grabbing some tissues, Sousuke cleaned his stomach off and pulled Rin to him for a kiss.

He was still so hard, even as Sousuke's cock softened, Rin was still overly turned on. Moving on top of Sousuke, hands cupped his bottom, squeezing his ass. Rolling his cock on Sousuke's hip, Rin was ready to just jerk himself off.

He was being rolled over and Sousuke was back to kissing his neck and shoulders. His hands moved down his sides and back up. Rin moaned out, his cock still heavy between his legs, the lace on the panties sticky uncomfortable to him.

Once again, Sousuke pulled his panties back down under his balls, stroking his cock as his mouth licked into his navel. Biting his bottom lip, Rin just hoped he wouldn't instantly combust.

"It's ok, relax," Sousuke said, sucking on his hip bone, leaving a bright red mark in his wake.

Hands around his cock and Sousuke was swallowing him down. Rin cried out and fell back on the pillows. Sousuke could take him deeper than he was able too- but right now he didn't care. The way Sousuke hummed around his cock sent vibrations through his body. Screaming out, Rin felt everything inside of him tighten up.

It was over almost before it started. Rin was screaming out as his cock emptied into Sousuke's mouth. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel Sousuke pulling him to his side, but Rin was still coming down from his orgasm. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as Sousuke brushed them away.

"Shhhhhhh," Sousuke said while holding him.

He hated he got so emotional every time they fooled around, but there was something about being with Sousuke that just brought it out of him. Leaning up, Rin pressed his lips to Sousuke's then rested his head on his shoulder.

"I promise I won't cry next time," Rin said, a hiccup following.

Sousuke chuckled and squeezed him tightly. "Nah, I kinda like it."

"Pervert," Rin growled out.

"You know it."


	5. Chapter 5

Arching his back, Rin was breathing hard, sweat building up on his brow. His eyes moving quickly under his lids, chest heaving up and down. A warm sensation was taking over his body and mind- grabbing out, his hands found the pillows, pulling them to his chest tighter. His mind was far away, taken into dreamland where he wandered around. A shiver and something was tingling in the back of his mind, but Rin remained asleep.

Something was warm on him- warm and wet. Thrashing his head back and forth a bit, the feeling kept coming back to him. He was confused. He saw Sousuke ahead of him, holding his hand out where he just couldn't reach it.

"Sousuke," he breathed out, his body trembling. No matter how hard he tried, he could not reach Sousuke's hand.

"Sousuke!" he screamed, his eyes snapping open as he was no longer dreaming, but wide awake and Sousuke's head bobbing under the blanket. His body shook as his orgasm took over. Arching his back again, Rin couldn't catch his breath.

A small hum and Sousuke was still lightly sucking on his quickly softening cock. The sweat beaded on his brow as Rin raised his hands to cover his face. How fast was it this time? Before his consciousness even took over, he was already in midst of cumming. Groaning out, Rin moving his hands into Sousuke's hair, pulling him off his cock. His body was sensitive and it was becoming too much.

"Good morning," Sousuke mumbled against his hip, kissing his way up his body. Sousuke was hard against his hip as his lips pressed to his.

Reaching down, Rin grabbed a hold of Sousuke- also taking note at how much longer he lasted. He knew he should not be thinking this, but it still itched in the back of his mind. Even as his wrist started to get sore, he had to wonder if Sousuke was bothered as much as he was at how fast he was getting off...

* * *

He had no idea why the hell went to Makoto… especially with Haru being there. He didn't want to bring it all up with Haru around, but he also knew it was hard to separate the two. Sousuke had to run by the restaurant that afternoon, and they would meet back up for dinner. He didn't have much time left before he went back to Australia, and he didn't want to leave with this 'issue' of his still lingering.

"Hey, Haru!" he said, "think you could make some of that tea I love so much?"

He got a questioning look from Haru before he untangled himself from Makoto's lap and moved to the kitchen. Leaning in, he wanted to quietly talk to Makoto.

"Hey… can we talk? Yanno… just me and you?" he asked.

"Sure!" Makoto said, his usual smile.

"Um… I don't want your boyfriend to hear."

Makoto gave him a questioning look. "Is everything ok?"

Of course Makoto was always the worrier, he always had been. A heavy sigh and Rin leaned on the table a bit more. "Yeah, everything is great… it is just… well…" he felt his face warm up, knowing he was blushing.

"Is this about Sousuke?" Makoto asked.

Nodding, he peeked at the entryway and saw Haru not around still.

"You two are… still together, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, nothing like that… It is more… how do I put it…" Rin looked down, his fingers interlacing with each other, not sure how to say this. "Icumtofastwhenwe…" he trailed off, letting his forehead hit the table.

"Oh…" Makoto said, then reached out, patting his shoulder. "Um… well I don't know how to ask this… but like… how fast?"

Peeking up, Rin groaned. " _Too_ fast."

"Bet I can last longer," Haru said, coming in with a tea pot and cups.

"What the hell?!" Rin exclaimed, jumping up.

"Haru!" Makoto yelled.

With a shrug, Haru took his place back in Makoto's lap. "Just saying… I can last longer than Rin."

"I don't have that problem!" Rin growled.

"Uh huh," Haru said, shaking his head.

Rin was seeing red. Haru was the last person he wanted to know of his issue. Unbuckling his belt, he glared down at him. "Is that a challenge?"

Haru shrugged and started to pull at his own pants. "Only if you want to be proven wrong."

Makoto yelped and pushed Haru from his lap. "Haru! Keep your pants on! And Rin! STOP!"

Rin and Haru just glared at each other for another moment before Makoto took him by the shoulders and led him out. "I think maybe we can't help you," was all Makoto had to say.

All Rin knew was that if Sousuke wasn't around, he could definitely outlast Haru!

* * *

Rei pushed back his glasses and seemed to be studying Rin all too hard. He did not like that. It was kind of creepy too.

"Dude!" Rin exclaimed.

A hum and Rei nodded his head. "I had this problem in the beginning with Nagisa…"

There maybe was light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I got some numbing cream and a cock ring. The thing is… You have to put on the ring before you get hard and then get hard and put on the creem. I have a technique that works really-"

"-Ohmygodstop!" Rin yelled, covering his ears. Why oh why where his friends like this?

"What's all the yelling?" Nagisa said, coming into Rei's room as if he lived here. Flopping on the bed, he lifted up to kiss Rei before settling in.

"Well you see… I was trying to explain to our friend how I got over my premature ejaculation problem."

"Oh! You mean with the creams and rings!" Negisa squeaked out.

"I think I am going to go hang myself now," Rin sighed.

"Oh c'mon Rin! It is not an uncommon issue! I mean think about it! Rei was so turned on by me it just took him over!" Nagisa said.

That was when it hit him.

Sousuke _was_ the problem. He was so into Sousuke that his body just couldn't take it.

"Wow… that is it," Rin breathed out, standing up and walking out the room. He didn't even say goodbye or wave. Nagisa called out a goodbye as he walked down the stairs and headed home.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Haru asked as Makoto untangled from him on the couch.

"I can't get Rin off my mind… I think I am going to call Sousuke," Makoto said, grabbing for his phone.

"And say what?"

Makoto shrugged. It would be an awkward conversation, but at the same time, if Sousuke wasn't even aware of what was going on, it could be worse in the end for them. They all were so happy that Rin and Sousuke _finally_ were together, and they all knew if Rin got too much into his own head- it only led to disaster.

"I'll figure it out," Makoto said, stepping out the back door to the overgrown garden.

"Always meddling," Haru grumbled before turning over on the couch and closing his eyes.

Makoto wasn't sure how to start the conversation, he almost didn't call- but he really wanted to see his friends happy.

* * *

The evening had been perfect. Sousuke took him out to eat and then for a long walk together along the shoreline. The moon was high in the sky, and Sousuke's hands was in his. Rin could not think of a more perfect evening.

As Sousuke went to take them back home, Rin had to laugh at himself as he turned the wrong way.

"What?" Sousuke asked.

"You would think you would know your way around here by now," Rin chuckled out, pulling at Sousuke's hand to lead them in the right direction.

A squeeze on his hand, and it only made Rin smile more.

After talking to the disasters he called friends, Rin decided that maybe he shouldn't worry _too_ much on his issue. It still lingered in the back of his mind, making him a bit anxious about where the night would lead them. He got a text from Gou saying she was keeping mom out of town with her for another night. It made him wonder which of his friends told her what was going on- and that maybe Gou was keeping mom away on purpose… not that he didn't mind, he was thankful really.

The closer they got back to his house, the more tense he was finding himself. Everything had been so great all night long, the last thing he wanted to do was spoil it by getting off too quickly.

Once in the door, Sousuke had him pinned to the wall, grinding his hips up to his. Sousuke was half hard and his mouth was hot. Rin whimpered as his body melted perfectly into Sousuke's, feeling his cock instantly swell against their bodies pressed tightly.

"Let's go back to your room," Sousuke whispered.

His mind void of most thought, Rin nodded, pressing his lips back to Sousuke's. He knew they should be moving, heading back to his room- but right now his only thought was the way Sousuke slipped his tongue into his mouth, making his head dizzy. A soft sigh that Sousuke only seem to swallow and the pressure in his cock was already building.

Was he really _that_ turned on by Sousuke?

 _Fuck yeah he was!_ He spent that entire year they roomed together doing nothing but stare at his body as he laid around their room. He couldn't even begin to count the many dreams ( _and wet dreams_ ) he had over Sousuke that year. He _never_ in a million years thought he would have Sousuke… his best friend… who is also hot as fuck- in his arms kissing him breathless.

It _was_ too much for him. Moaning softly, Rin pulled back, seeing the blissed out expression on Sousuke's face. To think he put that expression on Sousuke's face only turned him even more. He could feel his underwear dampening steadily and took a deep breath.

He had to figure out how to control this. He jerked off all the time… and definitely lasted a hell of a lot longer than he did with Sousuke.

A kiss and small lick to his neck, and Sousuke was pulling him to his room. They stood in the center of his room in silence, their eyes locked. Sousuke lifted his shirt over his head, then stepped forward, hands on the hem of Rin's shirt. His eyes seemed to only pierce into Rin. Lifting his arms, Rin allowed Sousuke to pull his shirt off. Hands on his jeans and they were being undone and pushed down. He thought maybe he should undress Sousuke, but he seem to be handling it great for them both.

Sousuke pulled his own pants and underwear off in one go, then pushed Rin back to the bed. His mouth hot back on his, kissing him and gently lowering him to the mattress. Rutting his cock against Sousuke's leg, Rin could already feel everything building all too fast inside of him. Gasping as he pulled off Sousuke's mouth, he tried to move away.

"Wait!" Rin breathed.

Sousuke wasn't listening. Leaning back in, he kissed Rin quickly then smiled down at him. A hand moving under his briefs and Sousuke was quickly stroking him.

"Let's trying taking the edge off," Sousuke whispered in his ear, then bit gently on his neck.

He found his back arching and hips thrusting into Sousuke's hand. Like the other times, it was all over before it even began. Groaning, Rin turned away, hiding his face in the pillow.  
"Rin?" Sousuke asked, kissing at his shoulder. "I hope you don't think it is over yet." A hand on his hip, tugging his soiled briefs off only made Rin cringe even more.

"I can't… I can't help it!" Rin cried. "When I am around you-"

"-Shhhhhhhh, I know."

"Huh?"

Sousuke turned him back over, and leaned down to kiss him. A hand through his hair and Sousuke was smiling down at him. "I talked to Makoto this afternoon."

Groaning and covering his face with his hands, Rin cursed under his breath. "Should have figured he couldn't keep his mouth shut… but I think I figured it all out."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, that all familiar confused look on his face. It made Rin smile even though he was secretly dying inside.

"It is being around you!" Rin exclaimed, slapping playfully at Sousuke's shoulder. "And probably also because before you… well… there was no one else."

Sousuke chuckled then his mouth was hot back on his. The feeling of something hard on his hip bringing all the butterflies back into his stomach. Reaching out, Rin wrapped his hands around Sousuke's cock, stroking him.

"It's always been just you, Rin," Sousuke whispered. A small moan and Sousuke was pulling his hand away. "Keep that up and I won't last." Before Rin knew it, Sousuke was off of him and reaching over to a bag he kept at Rin's place these last couple days. A click of a top and he was back, kissing down Rin's neck. "That first night… when I said I wanted to do everything with you… I meant it." Wet fingers moved under his balls, rubbing him gently then trailing further down. Rin gasped, his cock only half hard but taking interest.

There was pressure, a different kind of pressure than what Rin was used too. Sousuke gently pushed his finger into him, making Rin gasp out, turning his head on the pillow.

"You ok?" Sousuke asked.

"Feels… weird."

A nod from Sousuke and he slowly pulled his finger out then pushed back in. It was nothing like Rin had ever experienced before. His nerves were already on edge, but this- this was different.

"Good or bad weird?" Sousuke asked, his finger slowly moving in and out of Rin.

"Both," Rin breathed.

"Want me to stop?"

Rin shook his head. At the press of another finger, he gasped and his back arched. It didn't hurt, it just felt even more weird. He had this strange warmth in his center he couldn't fully explain. Even with Sousuke being slow, it stung a bit. A hand massaging at his balls and right behind them made him moan softly, his cock starting to grow hard again.

Kisses at his hip bone, gentle sucking and Rin screamed out. Sousuke had curled his fingers and whatever he was stroking inside of him made him see stars.

"Fuck!" Rin gasped, grabbing at Sousuke's hair pulling it.

"Ah… looks like I found it," Sousuke chuckled, kissing at his hip more, his fingers massaging deep inside of him.

It made Rin forget about how weird it all felt. All he could focus on was every nerve ending in his body singing loudly. Gasping and practically screaming, Rin pulled more at Sousuke's hair the harder Sousuke went.

He felt like he could cum again, his cock leaking on his stomach. Sousuke's mouth was warm as it wrapped around him, slowly sucking on him as his fingers drove deeper inside of him. His body moved in ways he was unaware of, he was completely taken over by everything Sousuke was doing. Pressure on the tip of his cock and he knew Sousuke was out to drive him to pure insanity. Opening his eyes, he stared down as Sousuke had his eyes fixed on him. Releasing his cock from his mouth, Sousuke smirked at him, then kissed his hip.

"Ok… I think you are ready now," Sousuke said, slowly removing his fingers.

Rin already felt spent- but then it all occurred to him… he had not cum a second time. Reaching down, Rin stroked himself while Sousuke coated his cock generously in lube, watching him.

"Yeah… Makoto said that might help," Sousuke said.

"Not that I want to talk about my friends," Rin gasped, "but what?"

Leaning forward, Sousuke pushed his knees back, making Rin feel overly exposed. His face got warm and he couldn't look at Sousuke.

"We can talk about that later… now look at me," Sousuke said.

Staring up at Sousuke, the pressure at his knees pushed them back more. It made Rin turn his head again. There was nothing he could hide now, not in this position.

"Hey, hey," Sousuke said, "Look at me."

When Rin turned his head, Sousuke leaned in and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around Sousuke's shoulders, Rin pulled him down, not caring anymore how he looked. Raising his hips up, he opened his legs as wide as he could, pressing himself to Sousuke.

"Might be easier if you turn around… but I really want to see your face," Sousuke whispered, kissing him gently. "You're so beautiful like this."

"Sap."

"You know it."

A hand behind his knee, then pressure again at his bottom- Rin gasped and stared into Sousuke's eyes.

"Relax…"

A deep breath and Rin remembered this was Sousuke… the guy he has lusted after and loved most of his life… his best friend. His best _everything_.

More pressure and then Sousuke's cock pushed in. Gasping, Rin hissed out as it stung like hell. He was thankful Sousuke held still, though he noticed how hard Sousuke was breathing.  
"Ah!" Sousuke moaned, "You are so tight… relax Rin."

A hand moved over his body as Sousuke supported himself on one arm. Another deep breath and Rin nodded his head.

"Ok… go on," Rin whispered.

A slow push, and they were both covered in sweat. It didn't stop stinging all the way, but it was nothing like before. Rin had his eyes tightly closed, listening to how hard Sousuke was breathing. Another push and they both breathed out at the same time when their hips met.

"You ok?" Sousuke asked, leaning down to kiss him.

"Yeah," Rin whispered.

Both of them held still, only their breathing echoing around the room. Finally Rin wiggled a bit, and opened his eyes. Staring up at Sousuke, he could see how tightly knit his brow was and had to smile. Rubbing his thumb over the crinkle on his face, Sousuke opened his eyes, looking down at Rin smiling at him.

Sousuke moved slow, allowing Rin to get use to the feeling. It was overwhelming for him as much as it was for Rin. Every time he slowly pulled out, Rin felt every long centimeter of his cock dragging. Each push in, only led to Sousuke angling and brushing against Rin's prostate. Sousuke wanted to keep it slow, but his body couldn't take much more. Bracing on his arms, he moved faster.

Rin cried out, his hands squeezing at Sousuke's hips, his nails digging into his skin. He was sure he had left some scratch marks down Sousuke's back during all of this. Screaming out more, Rin grabbed harder at Sousuke' hips when he thrusted in.

Arching his back, he could feel how deep Sousuke was in him. He felt full and awakened. That thrill stirring inside was growing by the moment- by each push Sousuke did inside of him.

A weight on his body, and Sousuke was still moving on top of him. His cock gaining friction between their bodies. Screaming out, his nail dug down Sousuke's back, his teeth into his shoulder and he came between them.

He was shaking, every inch of his body wouldn't stop trembling. When a tremor came from Sousuke and he thrusted in deep- holding still as his hips shook, Rin breathed out.

Neither could more or talk. It was hard enough to catch their breath. Rin's hands moved lazily over Sousuke's back, momentarily worried about the damage he caused. Sousuke turned his head, kissed his neck then slowly pulled out of him.

His body was hit by the cold air of the room as Sousuke got off the bed. Rin wanted to call out for him, but his mouth was not forming words. In a few minutes, Sousuke was back with a warm cloth cleaning him up then wrapping him in a soft robe. It wasn't til he was back in Sousuke's arm did he relax fully.

"You ok?" Sousuke asked.

"More than ok," Rin replied.

"So glad no one else was home…" Sousuke whispered, his mouth back on Rin's neck kissing. "You are very noisy by the way."

"Oh shut up!" Rin growled.

"No, I like it."

His cheeks grew warm again. He had completely let himself go and allowed Sousuke to control him. It was something he had never done before.

"Just glad I didn't cum so damn fast again… well… you know… the second time..." Rin trailed off.

Sousuke chuckled and squeezed him tighter. "Well if it makes you feel any better, Makoto was the one who gave me the tip to get you off first."

"And how the hell would Makoto know to do that?" Rin asked.

"Why else do you think?" Sousuke asked with a chuckle. "Seems like he had the same problem with his boyfriend."

It made Rin smile. Though he knew it was nothing to laugh or even tease over. Maybe it was nice having meddling friends. Without them, these past two weeks would have never happen, and tonight probably wouldn't have either.

Sure, he wanted to strangle them the majority of the time, but at the end of the day, they all had each other's back.

Turning over, Rin slowly kissed Sousuke, then kissed at the teeth marks in his shoulder. "Sorry about the marks."

Sousuke kissed his forehead and held him tighter. "Never be sorry… that was all so amazing."

"Think you will come visit me in Australia… finally?" Rin asked.

"I'll book tickets first thing in the morning," Sousuke said, then a yawn taking over.

Rin felt his eyes getting heavy. Curling tighter into Sousuke he just knew his future had so much ahead to look forward too.


End file.
